Amor verdadero y puro
by sailor gaby
Summary: La historia de un joven rico viudo y con una hija,y una hermosa chica humilde que es su nueva criada,ambos descubriran secretos ,intrigas y el amor verdadero y puro
1. Chapter 1

**Amor verdadero y puro**

**El un viudo y apuesto joven de 29 años con una niña de 6 años, a la cual ama con toda su alma,pero en su corazón todavía guarda la tristeza de la perdida de su amada,en la **  
**cual solo se dedica en su pequeña hija y su empresa.**

**Ella una dulce y muy hermosa chica de 26 años,que a pesar de tener una vida dura siempre le sonríe a la vida y trata de vivirla lo mejor posible,una chica humilde y **  
**trabajadora y muy inteligente.**

**El destino los unirá y cada uno aprenderán el amor verdadero y puro.**

**Estimados lectores:Bien acá les dejo una nueva historia pero de Inuyasha,espero que les guste ya que va a ser mi primera historia de Inuyasha,este anime es uno de los que me gustan,espero que puedan leerme cada capitulo y dejarme comentarios,pronto le subiré el primer capitulo,y a los que me siguen en mis otras historias no se preocupen que pronto actualizare,bueno lean y cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	2. El comienzo

**Capitulo 1: ''El comienzo''**

En la gran ciudad de Tokio,en una lujosa mansión vive el matrimonio Taisho,quienes eran Inuyasha Taisho,un atractivo y buen joven de 29 años,aunque aparentaba mas  
joven,por su cuerpo muy bien formado y desarrollado,con una larga cabellera negra y unos ojos color amarillos casi dorados,a pesar de ser heredero de una gran fortuna y  
haberse criado en una buena posición el no era una persona creída ,y era muy humilde y siempre ayudaba a los que el quiere y considera sus amigos y familia.  
El es uno de los dueños de la compañía de materiales de construcción T&T,una gran empresa muy famosa por todo Tokio,su esposa Kikyo tiene 28 años es una hermosa  
mujer de cabellera negra igual que el de unos hermosos ojos de color marrón.

Ambos vivían muy felices se conocían desde la secundaria y al graduarse de la preparatoria se casaron,ahora gracias a ese amor que se tienen dio frutos ya que Kikyo dio a luz una hermosa niña de nombre Sahori,una hermosa niña de pelo negro y ojos marrón oscuro,a la cual cuidaban y quieran con toda su alma.

Un hermoso día de verano,aunque no hacia mucho calor Inuyasha se despierta y se `prepara para ir a su trabajo,mientras ve dormir a su esposa,a la cual ama con todo su  
corazon y le es el fiel la ve durmiendo tan pacificamente,eran un matrimonio muy feliz,y muy buenas personas.

Cinco años atras

Una joven pareja se encuentran sentados en una banca del parque de la ciudad tomados de la mano y conversando muy a gusto

-¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo con todo mi corazón?

-Inuyasha,me lo vives diciendo siempre

-Y te lo diré cada minuto de mi vida

-No exageres

-No exagero,te amo Kikyo,quiero que seas mi esposa

-¿Lo dices en serio mi amor?

-Por supuesto,te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo-dice Inuyasha sacando una cajita donde la abre y le muestra un hermoso anillo con diamante en forma de corazón y se lo muestra

-Inuyasha,¿Esto es?

-Asi es,mi hermosa Kikyo,¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kikyo no puede creer que le hombre que ella ama y desea ser compañera de su vida le haya propuesto matrimonio asi que sin pensarlo dos veces le responde enseguida.

-Si,por supuesto mi amor,quiero y deseo ser tu esposa,por siempre y para siempre.

-Te amo,conmigo siempre seras feliz

-Yo te amo,y y soy feliz mi amor

Ambos se dan un dulce beso muy felices por la decisión que ambos tomaron,por supuesto tanto la familia como los amigos también se pusieron contentos,asi pasa el tiempo para ellos,y esta por venir el día de su boda .

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad,un matrimonio se encuentra conversando sobre una situación algo difícil

-No creo que vuelva esta mujer nunca mas

-Naomi,no podemos seguir mintiendole

-Es nuestra hija Shunn,esa mujer ya la abandono,cuando nos entrego a nuestra hija

-Pero tiene derecho a saber la verdad,ya no es una niña

-Tan poco es mayor de edad

-Por Dios Naomi,tiene 19 años,tiene el todo el derecho del mundo de conocer su verdadero origen,ademas su madre no para de preguntar por ella

-Puedes que tengas razon,pero es nuestra hija,nosotros la criamos,y es con nosotros se quedara

-Eso nadie nos quita,pero creo que debemos hablar con ella

-Puede ser,pero ahora mejor dejemos de hablar de este tema que esta por venir de la secundaria-diciendo eso dejan de hablar del tema y esperan a que su hija llegue de la  
escuela

Pasan algunos días,y ya es el día de la boda,cosa que tanto Inuyasha y Kikyo estan mas que felices ya que su sueño de estar juntos para siempre esta por cumplirse

Kikyo se encuentra en su cuarto junto arreglándose junto a su amigas Sango y Nannami y también su abuela Kedde arreglándose para su casamiento,ya que era  
una boda sintoísta.

-Mi niña,te ves muy hermosa

-Gracias abuela

-Es verdad lo que te dice tu abuela Kikyo,te ves hermosa con ese Kimono rojo,te ves igual que tu madre cuando se caso con mi hijo osea tu papa

-¿De verdad abuela?

-De verdad hija,y por eso te deseo mucha felicidad,se que tu futuro esposo es un buen chico y no me refiero a su posición económica que es lo de menos,sino es su personalidad y el amor que siente por ti,y tu por el,se que ambos serán felices

Kikyo se queda muy pensativa cosa que Kedde

-¿Que pasa Kikyo?,¿Por que te quedaste tan callada?

-Estaba pensando abuela Kedde

-¿En que piensas que estas melancólica?,justo en el día de tu boda

-Ojala mi mama estuviera aquí-decía Kikyo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Mi niña,ella esta aquí-decía la abuela Kedde tocándole el corazón

-Lo se,pero no puedo evitar extrañarla

-Yo también la extraño mi querida Kikyo,pero ella siempre estará en donde la busquemos

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti mi dulce niña

Se dan un lindo abrazo hasta que de repente aparece Motoki el hermano de Kikyo

-¿Que hacen todavía aquí?,Kikyo abuela Kedde se hará tarde

-Tampoco tan tarde,Motoki,que no este Inuyasha ahí,no podemos vernos

-Kikyo no es una boda cristiana,no te preocupes por eso

-Pero es una tradición Nannami

Como quieras,pero vamonos que es tarde

-Si vamos!-dicen las demás,asi van saliendo

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se encuentra arreglándose junto con el administrador de la mansion que es su mejor amigo de toda la vida Miroku,que se conocen desde siempre,antes solía ser mujeriego y oportunista,cosa que gracias a Inuyasha que le hizo ver otra visión acerca de las mujeres y la familia cambio totalmente,y ahora es un hombre muy felizmente casado con Sango que esta embarazada.

-Vaya amigo,por fin te toca a ti,debes estar muy nervioso

-Ni te lo imaginas Miroku,estoy de los pelos

-Ya hermano,estas mas que nervioso,ademas ya dentro de poco tendrás a la mujer que amas contigo

-Eso es lo que me hace mas feliz,y hasta me pone mas nervioso,pero es mas emociona

-Me alegro que estés asi,¿Sabes?,eres mi mejor amigo,mi hermano y sabes que te apoyo en todo,somos como hermanos siempre contaras conmigo

-Gracias Miroku,tu también contaras siempre con mi apoyo hermano,y es verdad somos hermanos,porque hermanos no significa lazos de sangre,un hermano es por toda una  
vida,toda una historia,y yo te siento mi hermano porque te llevo en la sangre

-Somos y seremos siempre hermanos

Ambos se dan un abrazo y se dirigen hacia el templo donde muchos invitados han llegado.

Momentos después llega Kikyo con su hermoso kimono blanco y su sombrero blanco con ese hermoso peinado de novia.

Inuyasha se emociona al ver a su futura mujer asi de hermosa y no evita que se le caigan las lagrimas,y ni hablar de Kikyo.

Así empieza la emotiva ceremonia,tanto familiares y amigos de Inuyasha y Kikyo estan mas que felices y muy emotivos hasta que la ceremonia termino y fueron a la  
recepción que era para la fiesta.(N/A: Hize la ceremonia corta porque no se como es una boda japonesa jaja)

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad,un chico de unos 15 años llega muy entusiasmado a su casa

-Mama,papa ya llegue

-Hola Sota,¿Y tu hermana?

-Esta en casa de Koharu,ya sabes papa lo que se traen esas dos cuando estan juntas

-Lo se puede que tu hermana se quede a dormir allá,pero dime hijo,¿Que tal la escuela?

-Nada interesante papa

-¿Nada interesante?,pero Sota,Tienes una expresión tan feliz que ni eso tu te lo crees

-¿Como crees papa ?

-Pues el espejo no miente

-Bueno esta bien,es que me declare con Maki

-¿De verdad hijo?,¿Y como te fue ?

-Acepto ser mi novia,pero papa por favor no le digas todavía a mama,sabes como se pone de celosa

-Tranquilo hijo,yo hablare con ella

-Gracias papa

-Ah,por cierto tengo otra noticia

-¿Que ocurre?

-Llamo Kohaku,vendrá en sus vacaciones de la universidad acá

-No puedo creerlo,vendrá mi hermano

-Lo se hijo tu mama esta muy feliz

-¿Cuando vendrá?

-Mañana

-Que bien!,se lo extrañaba mucho a mi hermano

-Todos lo extrañamos,pero ahora tu madre les prepara una rica comida italiana por su bienvenida

-No me digas,pizza,¿No es asi?

-Asi es

-Que bien,hermanito quiero que vengas ya mismo!

Mientras tanto la fiesta de boda de Inuyasha y Kikyo sigue hasta la noche muy tarde,entre bailes,comidas sorpresas y muchas emociones, asi pasa y se van de luna de miel,donde vivieron unos mágicos y dulces días llenos de mucho amor entre ellos í pasaron sus maravillosos días,y el tiempo paso también,pasaron dos hermosos años de matrimonio y ambos tuvieron una hermosa niña de cabellera negra y ojos dorados como su papa,la llamaron Shaori,aunque tiene apenas un año es muy querida por todos,y era una bebita muy simpática y con rasgos parecidos a los de Kikyo.

Mansion Taisho

Una hermosa pareja se despertaba de dormir una placida y dulce noche.

-Buenos días mi amor

-Hola mi dulce Inuyasha-dice Kikyo mientras se dan un dulce beso

-¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo con todo mi corazón?

-Si, siempre y como también todos los días de mi vida te diré lo mismo,te amo Inuyasha,soy muy feliz contigo y con nuestra hija

Ambos se dan un lindo beso y se ponen a desayunar,hasta que después van hacia la empresa y dejan a su hija en la guardería

-Hola señor y señora Taisho

-Hola Katty,venimos a traerte a Sahori,aquí tienes sus pañales,galletas,leche y ropa

-De acuerdo,les aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho hoy

-De eso estamos muy seguro,¿Dime como va tu embarazo?

-Pefecto,aunque mi marido me insiste a que no venga a trabajar

-Y tiene mucha razon ,sabes que pronto tendras tu licencia y no deberas venir

-Kikyo tiene razon,sabes que tu marido te cuida como yo lo hago con Kikyo

-Lo se,y gracias por pensar en mi tambien

-Eres una buena maestra,y buena amiga

-Gracias a ustedes por esta oportunidad

-No no los agradescas,mejor vamonos asi te dejamos con los otros niños-decia Inuyasha

-Si,nos veremos luego-dice Katty despidiendose

Así se van tranquilos de que su hija esta en buenas manos,al llegar a la oficina se encuentran con Sesshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha y un poco parecido a el,solo con unos rasgos mas maduro,solo con el pelo un poco mas largo en su rostro,el esta casado con Reika una bella mujer de 30 años como su esposo,de cabello hasta los hombros y pelirroja,y unos hermosos ojos marrones claros,es una mujer inteligente,bondadosa,buena esposa y buena madre,ya que ambos tenían un hijo llamado Rinker de dos años como Sahori,y muy parecido a su tío Inuyasha cuando era bebe,según dice Sessohomaru

-Hola hermano,buenos días

-Hola Sesshomaru,buenos dias hermamo

-Veo que estas de muy buen humor Inuyasha

-Por supuesto,estoy feliz de la vida,soy feliz con la familia que tengo,estoy por seguro que papa y mama lo estan en donde quieran que estén,estan felices también por  
nosotros

-En eso te puedo decir,que estarán felices de haber cuidado de la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo levantaron,y como formamos nuestras propias familias

-Tienes mucha razón,nuestros padres nos criaron muy bien,gracias a ellos somos lo que somos ahora,ahora sera mejor que empezemos con nuestro trabajo

-Así es,vamos

Así los dos hermanos junto a sus esposas se dirigen a sus oficinas para empezar su nuevo día

Momentos mas tarde

-Ya Sesshomaru vamonos a almorzar

-En un minuto Inuyasha

-Pero hermano,no hay que dejar a las damas esperando

-Tienes razón,vamos antes que nos vengan a buscar ellas-decía Sesshiomaru algo gracioso

Así van directo a la cafetería,pasaron un buen rato con una gustosa charla

-Mi amor deberíamos pensar que pronto Kattie estará en licencia y necesitamos a otra chica para la guardería

-Pero Inuyasha,Kattie esta desde hace mucho,¿Que pasara cuando vuelva?

-Bueno Kikyo,cuando ella vuelva la nueva chica sera su ayudante

-Sesshomaru tiene razón,serán dos chicas luego de que Kattie venga

-Me parece una buena idea -dice Reika

Así siguen conversando y luego su descanso termina y continúan con su día,hasta llegar a la noche.

Inuyasha y Kikyo se encuentran viendo una película en la cama

-Me encanta las películas de comedia

-Vaya Inuyasha,no creí que te gustara ''Tonto y re tonto''(N/A:Lo primero que se me ocurrió jaja)

-Me gusta como actúa Jim Carey,si que le pone esfuerzo

-Si,ademas es muy carismático

-¿Que?

-Si,pero no mas que tu mi amor

-Te amo Kikyo,eres la mejor de todas

-Y yo te amo a ti Inuyasha-dice Kikyo mientras se dan un beso muy apasionado que ese beso se torna al principio de una placida y hermosa entrega de amor durante casi toda la noche

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad,dos personas caminan por las calles conversando,era una mujer madura y un hombre como de cuatro años mas joven,ambos se encuentran conversando,hasta que se detienen en frente de una casa

-¿Estas segura que esta es la casa Sakura?

-Si Chozen,acá es donde ella vive,me mudare pronto a la casa de junto,asi estaré junto con ella,y tu me ayudaras

-¿Como?

-Tendrás que ser el jardinero que estan buscando

-¿Estas segura de verdad lo que harás?

-Ya te dije que si,necesito hacerlo,estaré cerca de ella

-De acuerdo,te ayudare,porque tu me ayudaste a mi

-De acuerdo,eres un gran amigo,mañana empezaremos con esto,esto es el comienzo

-El comienzo-dice Chozen,mientras siguen caminando

Ambos se alejan caminando,esperando que el comienzo de algo nuevo sea lo que ellos esperan

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores:****Bien acá por fin subí el primer capitulo de esta historia,mi nueva historia de Inuyasha,espero que le guste,ya que esta es mi primera historia de este gran anime,que me gusta,espero que me disculpen por la tardanza,pronto subiré otro capitulo en cuanto pueda,y no se preocupen que subiré capítulos a mis otras historias,y no dejare una historia colgada,asi que no se preocupen,bien les dejo el capitulo,espero que les guste,lean y dejen comentarios que a mi me gustan por favor.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


End file.
